Generally, arm rests for vehicles which comprise an arm rest frame formed from a plurality of components and provided with a cover are known from the prior art. Moreover, methods for producing arm rests and arm rest frames are known.
KR10-1049454 B1 discloses an arm rest frame having a plurality of frame components which are produced together in an injection-molding method and which are formed from a reinforced cast resin composite material. A method for producing the arm rest frame and an arm rest comprising such an arm rest frame is also disclosed. The arm rest further comprises an articulated joint arrangement formed from metal, the arm rest being able to be arranged so as to be foldable thereby on a seat backrest of a vehicle seat.